Porque te quiero
by Victoire Black
Summary: La vida de Draco era una mierda, y lo único que quería Tracey era ayudarlo. Era hora de dejar su orgullo de lado. En verdad quería hacerlo, y negándolo no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.


_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"__._

Las palabras en negrita son las que debía usar en el desafío.

* * *

"**PORQUE TE QUIERO**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

**I**

—No me parece que esté tan mal enviarlo a Durmstrang, Narcissa.

Draco suspiró. Durante todo el verano sus padres habían estado discutiendo sobre si enviarlo o no al dichoso colegio en Bulgaría. Él aún no tenía una posición definitiva sobre el tema y, mientras tanto, esperaba que ellos tomasen una decisión firme.

—Es demasiado lejos, quieras admitirlo o no —espetó su mujer con frialdad, y a pesar de que Draco parecía no estar prestando especial atención a la conversación, aún así notó la preocupada mirada de su madre clavándose en su nuca.

—Tenemos que decidir ahora para reservarle una **plaza**—insistió Lucius, y la risa que soltó Narcissa fue todo menos divertida.

—No lo haremos. Fin de la discusión.

* * *

**II**

A decir verdad, esa no era una **despedida** como cualquier otra. Draco sabía que cuando volviera en verano las cosas no serían las mismas, y sentía que no se estaba despidiendo únicamente de sus padres, sino de su vida actual. En realidad, nunca pensó exactamente en lo que podría pasar, porque en ese momento no tenía seguridad de nada, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no iba a ser para nada agradable.

—Cuídate mucho, Draco —pidió Narcissa, rozando con su cabello el rostro de su único hijo... El hijo al que estaba por dejar ir para enfrentarse a un futuro incierto a manos de su Lord.

* * *

**III**

—Esto no es vida —masculló Draco por lo bajo en su **habitación**, a mitad de la noche. Los ronquidos de Crabbe se escuchaban con claridad, pero no era eso lo que le impedía dormir. Se levantó, a sabiendas de que podría pasar desvelado por muchas horas más, y bajó a la Sala Común en ropa interior.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrársela a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó sin reparos, y una sarcástica Tracey Davis le contestó:

—Tenía ganas de dormir parada aquí, ¿no es acaso lo mejor para el insomnio?

—No seas idiota.

—¡Quién lo dice!

Podrían seguir así durante toda la noche, porque ella era así, porque ellos eran así. Pero no lo hicieron.

—Tú por tu lado, y yo por el mío —dijo Draco de mala gana, y tomó un libro de la primer estantería que vio, para sentarse a leer en la butaca más alejada de la joven.

* * *

**IV**

—¡Draco! —saltó la morena un par de horas después, al oír un ruido de cristal cerca de ella. Allí se encontraba Malfoy, con una **botella** de vino de elfo en una mano, y la poca dignidad que le quedaba en otra. Las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas como si de un manto se tratase, y eso fue algo que le partió el alma a Tracey.

—Métete en tus asuntos —susurró sin fuerzas, dando un gran sorbo a la botella. Volvió a tirarse en la butaca de la que se acababa de levantar. Parecía haber envejecido diez años en solo unas horas, y tenía un aspecto miserable que dejaba mucho que desear. Pero a Tracey no le importó. Ya no era únicamente Draco Malfoy. Era también un adolescente que necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

**V**

Los minutos seguían pasando, y el líquido de la botella era cada vez menos. Tracey se había sentado, luego de muchas protestas por parte del chico, a su lado, y lo miraba con pena. Draco, claro, no parecía darse cuenta. O no lo hacía hasta ese momento.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te has quedado aquí? —preguntó de repente, sobresaltando a la joven.

—Porque no me podía dormir —fue su respuesta, aunque no le convenció para nada.

—¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

Tracey estuvo a punto de espetarle que en ningún momento había tenido la intención de ayudarlo, pero era hora de dejar su orgullo de lado. En verdad quería hacerlo, y negándolo no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

—Porque eres mi **amigo** —evadió la cuestión, mirando hacia el cristal oscuro que mostraba un primer plano de las algas bajo el lago.

—Theodore también es mi amigo, y no bajó a ayudarme —recalcó esa palabra, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de la morena. Ella no lo soportó más, y le devolvió la mirada con firmeza. Era hora de dejar todo de lado, y aceptar de una vez la realidad.

—Te ayudo porque te quiero, Draco. Porque te quiero.


End file.
